


dreams only last for a night

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Harry dreams of Louis, M/M, Niall is an awesome best friend, Read at Your Own Risk, University, WARNING: this is on hiatus until I can sort my life out and get inspired to continue writing this, Zayn and Liam are in this too, update: discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His thoughts once again drifted to Louis – that boy was taking up all of Harry’s brain, and he showed no signs of leaving in the near future. Great. An imaginary boy was occupying all of Harry’s thoughts, and it wasn’t in his power to stop it.</p><p>Harry was so screwed."</p><p>University AU. Harry dreams about Louis all the time, and he kind of hates the fact that Louis is just a figment of his imagination. So, when he bumps into Louis in real life, it's needless to say that he's more than a little surprised.</p><p>--DISCONTINUED--</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a new chaptered fic (as you can see ha). I'm gonna try to update as often as possible! This chapter is just a prologue laying the foundations for the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own One Direction, neither am I affiliated with them in any way.

_It was a perfect day. The sun was shining (for once), a source of positivity, literally brightening up everyone’s day. Harry was strolling through the park, breathing in the fresh air and taking in the beautiful scenery. It wasn’t often he got to do something like this, since the weather in England wasn’t the best in the world – oh, who was he trying to fool. The weather in England sucked pretty much 24/7._

_Harry walked along happily, humming to himself as he appreciated the beauty of the nature around him. And perhaps he was paying a bit too much attention to the nature around him rather that what was in front of him, because the very next second he bumped into something – or, more precisely, someone – and fell over, landing on his arse._

_Harry looked up, and there, towering above his seated figure, was a boy. And, shit, forget appreciating the beauty of the nature around him, Harry would much rather appreciate the beauty of this boy, because, hell, he was gorgeous. He had pacific blue eyes, feathery brown hair that was swept to the side, thin pink lips that looked extremely soft, sun-kissed tan skin and was quite short compared to Harry._

_“Hey, are you ok?” the stranger asked Harry, and wow. His voice was just..wow. It was a little higher pitched than normal, and beautiful. Very, very beautiful._

_“Um..hello? You’re not hurt, are you?” the boy questioned again, shocking Harry out of his slight reverie._

_“Huh? Oh, no, I’m fine,” Harry replied, still staring at the boy._

_“Oh, phew,” the stranger let out a sigh of relief, before holding out a hand, to help Harry up. Harry took it gratefully, offering the boy a sincere smile._

_“Thank you,” he voiced._

_“Oh don’t worry about it. It was my fault that you fell down, so that’s really the least I could do,” the boy grinned back. “I’m Louis, and you are?”_

_“It wasn’t your fault! I wasn’t looking where I was going, and anyway, I’m just really clumsy in general. I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you Louis,” Harry responded, holding out a hand for Louis to shake, but Louis waved it away._

_“Oh, none of that, that’s way too formal for me. How about a hug instead, eh?”_

_Oh. Ok then. Louis gave Harry a quick hug, and Harry returned it as best as he could, but his stance was still very awkward. Harry cursed mentally. Why did he have to be so awkward around fit boys? This was why he never got asked out. Well, it was one of reasons why. There were quite a few others, but he didn’t want to think of those now._

_Harry ended up holding onto to Louis a lot longer than Louis had expected, not even realising that Louis had pulled away, until an amused Louis spoke out._

_“Um, Harry?”_

_Harry pulled away almost instantly, immediately realising what had just happened. Why. Why had Harry been cursed with this stupid, stupid notion of being awkward whenever put into a social situation that involved cute boys._

_“Oh, um, sorry, I didn’t realise..” Harry muttered, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “God, I’m such an idiot.”_

_Louis giggled. He fucking giggled. Harry wanted to roll around on the floor and scream. He hadn’t even known this boy for an hour yet, and he made him want to stab himself in the eye with a fork. Why was this boy so adorable? Why did the universe always tease him by making him cross paths with some immensely attractive boy, and getting his hopes up, and then making him act like a total fool?_

_“It’s alright, I like hugs! I was only getting a bit uncomfortable because you were restricting the amount of air I got. A guy’s gotta breathe, ya know,” Louis smirked cheekily at Harry._

_Harry was a little surprised, to say the least. Louis’ hadn’t been driven off by his weirdness. This boy was too good to be real._

_“Sorry about that,” he muttered shyly, looking down at the ground._

_“Stop saying sorry! It’s fine!” Louis said, moving closer to Harry, and using two fingers to lift his chin up. Harry let out a sharp intake of breath, his heart speeding up at how close Louis’ face was to his. Another few inches, and their lips would be touching. Harry bit his lip, trying to contain his thoughts and steady himself before he did something stupid again, but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Louis’ lips for a few seconds. They were so pretty. Thin and delicate. Harry could feel his dick twitching from the mere thought of just kissing Louis._

_He seriously needed to get laid._

_Once Harry managed to tear his eyes, away from Louis’ lips, he saw that Louis’ eyes were filled with something like..lust?_

_“Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy when you bite your lip?” Louis murmured, his eyes flicking down to the Harry’s lips and then meeting Harry’s eyes again._

_“No,” Harry breathed, and before he could stop himself, he blurted out “Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy, like, in general?”_

_Harry could have slapped himself. He really needed to get a brain to mouth filter. Well, he already had one, he just needed to use it._

_Louis chuckled, the sound reverberating through Harry’s ears._

_“You’re very flattering, you know that?” Louis said, his eyes sparkling._

_Harry didn’t reply, but the small smile on his face was enough of an answer for Louis._

_“Harry, I really like you. You’re beautiful,” Louis hummed, his hands moving to Harry’s waist, gripping it slightly._

_Harry’s eyes shined with happiness. For once, things were going right. The handsome boy standing in front of him, who he had become infatuated with in a very short amount of time, actually liked him back._

_“I like you too, Louis. A lot,” he grinned giddily. He loved the feeling of Louis’ hands on his waist. They were small and petite, like Louis himself._

_Louis smiled softly. He leant in, slowly bringing his lips closer to Harry’s, and Harry puckered up and closed his eyes, waiting to feel Louis’ lips on his, awaiting their softness, as All Time Low played in the background._

_Wait, what?!_

“Stay awake, get a grip and get out, you’re safe from the weight of the world,”

Harry’s alarm blaring right next to his ear woke up him with a start, and Harry sluggishly lifted his arm to hit snooze. He didn’t want to get up. He’d been having an amazing dream, which involved fit boys. More specifically, it involved _a_ fit boy, one called Louis, who had just been about to kiss him. He wanted to fall back asleep, and continue his dream.

No wonder it was a dream. Gorgeous guys never wanted to kiss him in real life. Harry’s life sucked. Being the geek in university sucked.

Speaking of university, that was where he should be, in – Harry checked the time on his phone – fifteen minutes.

Well, shit.

As Harry scrambled to change into something decent, he noticed that he had a little problem. Apparently, his dick twitching in the dream was the one thing that had actually happened in real life.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Now is not the time!” he whisper-yelled. Sadly, that didn’t make his hard on die down.

There was no way he was going to a lecture like this.

Cursing, Harry slipped into the bathroom to take care of his issue. He pleasured himself as quickly as he could, until his boner had finally died down, and then cleaned up, before throwing on some clothes, and rushing out of his flat, locking the door behind him. His flatmate was already at uni, since he had the first early morning class.

As Harry ran down the block – luckily, his university was only a ten minute walk away – he thought of the dream that he’d had. It had been crystal clear, and he remembered it perfectly, much better than he could recall any other dreams that he’d ever had, even ones that were about hot boys -  though, admittedly, Harry thought none of them compared even slightly to Louis.

Harry sighed. Louis was just a figment of his imagination, a one-off character in his dream. He didn’t actually exist.

That was probably why he was so perfect in Harry’s eyes; because he was everything Harry wanted – his mind had subconsciously created his dream boyfriend.

Harry wished Louis was real – but then, even if he was, he wouldn’t have any interest in a geek like Harry. Because that was what Harry was – a geek. He would always sit quietly during lectures, taking notes, and then, when exams rolled over, he’d get fantastic marks in everything. He only had one proper friend – his best friend, and flatmate, who he had known since secondary school – Niall Horan.

Harry burst into the classroom, muttering an apology to the teacher, who looked at him with one eyebrow raised in questioning. Harry was normally never late. But today hadn’t exactly started off as a ‘normal’ day.

Taking his usual seat in the back of room, Harry took out all of his books and started to take notes on what the teacher was saying, but he found his thoughts drifting to Louis – he couldn’t get the boy off his mind, which was bad, since he didn’t even exist. But that didn’t stop Harry from thinking about how beautiful he was, how blue his eyes were, how soft his lips looked.

Harry stayed zoned out until a simultaneous groan from the whole class brought him back to his senses. Looking up towards the front of the classroom, he realised that the teacher had just announced a surprise test, and had now started handing them out.

As the teacher lay Harry’s paper down in front of him, Harry pushed all thoughts of Louis to the back of his mind. They would have to wait. Right now, he had to focus on this.

“You may begin..now!”

Harry flipped open the test and began answering the questions straight away, while the students around him pondered the first one. He finished, and saw that it wasn’t even halfway through the test yet. He checked his answers once, and then again, before closing his paper, and turning to look out of the window to his left.

His thoughts once again drifted to Louis – that boy was taking up all of Harry’s brain, and he showed no signs of leaving in the near future. Great. An imaginary boy was occupying all of Harry’s thoughts, and it wasn’t in his power to stop it.

Harry was _so_  screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating quicker. I had exams and all that annoying shit, and then, when I finally managed to get the chapter typed up, I emailed it to my beta, but she hasn't responded yet. I was torn between waiting for her to read it through, or just giving it a quick check up myself and then publish it. I've decided to do the latter, so please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes and the sort.
> 
> On a better note, I'm on holiday for the next two weeks now, so I should be able to update much quicker, and this time for real!

_Cherry blossoms swirled in the wind, serenely floating down to the ground. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis traced random patterns on Harry’s back, his touch slightly muffled by the cotton of the t-shirt Harry was wearing. Harry sighed contently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. Although Louis was caught off guard, he kissed back almost instantly, and Harry smiled into the kiss. He couldn’t believe he was dating Louis, that Louis was his boyfriend._

_Louis had asked him the special question a week ago, on the one week anniversary of them meeting each other in the park. It was now a week later. Louis had changed Harry’s life immensely in the small space of two weeks – Harry didn’t know how, but the boy had managed to work his way into Harry’s life, and his heart very quickly, and he fit perfectly in both of them. Harry had only known Louis for two weeks, but he still felt a special connection with him – Louis understood him like no one ever had, and Harry hoped Louis never left, because he didn’t think he’d ever be truly happy again without Louis. People may have thought that was an overstatement, but in Harry’s eyes, it was the truth. Because, well, in the tiny space of time that was two weeks, Harry had fallen in love with Louis._

“Rise and shine, mate!”

A thick Irish accent sounded through the room, grabbing Harry from the dream world by the arse and pushing him into the biting reality of his life. Niall, Harry’s flatmate, shuffled over to Harry’s bed and pulled the covers off him with a flourish, leaving Harry stark naked and now cold on the bed.

“Ugh, Niall!” Harry let out a whine, making grabby hands the blanket. “Give that back!”

“Sorry Haz, no can do. It’s Saturday, you’ve got to go to work, remember?”

Harry groaned and pouted, trembling his bottom lip for the sake of it, and widened his eyes so that they resembled that of a puppy’s. Normally, no one could resist this look, and gave in to whatever Harry wanted, but Niall had gotten accustomed to it after being best friends with Harry for over eight years.

“Don’t give me that face Hazza. Anyway, you like working at the library, so what’s up?”

Harry looked away. He didn’t want to tell Niall that he had been having a heavenly dream about him and Louis, because, well, it would make him sound stupid, and maybe slightly off his rocker. It had been two weeks since he’d had the first dream of Louis, and since then, he’d been dreaming of Louis every night.

Niall had found out when Harry had dreamt a specially _intimate_ moment with Louis, and subconsciously moaned out Louis’ name while he was asleep. The next morning, Niall had asked him who Louis was with the biggest smirk of all time on his face. Harry had refused to tell him at first, but after Niall had pleaded and promised not to make fun of him, he had given in and told him.

 At first, Niall had thought that Harry was taking the mickey, because who dreamt of the _same_ person, who _didn’t even exist,_ for every night for _a whole week?_ But he soon realised that Harry was being serious, and though he was a little weirded out - which was something Harry really couldn’t blame him for, because this whole situation was _really_ weird - he was supportive and understanding of Harry and his dreams. And, if Harry was ever acting like an angsty teenager (which he was; the teenage part at least, he was 19) Niall would listen and let Harry vent. So, when Harry looked away uncomfortably, Niall knew it was most likely something to do with Louis.

“Haz..is this about the dreams?”

Harry turned back to face Niall, his expression one of hesitation. Then, he gave out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, it is. But..I don’t wanna talk about it Ni, not now anyway.”

Niall’s face softened in understanding, and he gave a slight nod, before grinning and shouting, “Oh, and put some clothes on Styles! That’s not something I wanna see!” Before quickly turning and walking out of Harry’s bedroom.

Harry called after him, “Hey, it’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before! You’ve seen me naked before loads!”

A reply was heard, coming from down the corridor. “Yeah, but it ain’t something I enjoy looking at, you wanker!” Harry giggled a bit, while Niall continued, in a more serious tone than before. “Get dressed Haz, I’m making breakfast. You have to be at the library in half an hour, and it takes you 15 minutes to get there, so hurry up!”

Harry really didn’t know what he’d do without Niall. He’d probably be late for work and school a lot more, as well as mope around _way_ more. Niall was awesome. Harry made a mental note to get something for Niall, as a small token of thanks for being so awesome. Preferably something that said ‘most awesome best friend in the world’, and some food with it. Everyone liked food. And Niall loved food.  Yeah, ok. He would pick up something on his way home from work. Work. Shit, he should probably start getting ready for work.

Harry slid off his bed and grabbed his towel, heading towards the bathroom. After having a shower which could possibly have been in record time, he dragged his rejuvenated lanky nineteen year old self to his bedroom to get dressed. He chose the first seemingly clean clothes he could find. After sniffing a white t-shirt to make sure it was somewhat clean, he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on, then paired them with white socks.

 As he looked around at all the dirty clothes strewn across his bedroom floor, some even stuffed back into his wardrobe, he reminded himself that he needed to do the laundry soon. He quickly gathered up everything that looked (or smelt) dirty and stuffed it into his laundry basket in the corner. This way, he wouldn’t be able to avoid doing laundry, because the full basket would stare him down until the guilt consumed his mind and he finally did the laundry. Harry’s methods of making sure he did something were... _interesting_ , to say the least. The guilt-tripping worked every time though, so it was a method Harry used frequently.

Well, about as frequently as he did the laundry, which, to be honest, wasn’t that frequently. It wasn’t that Harry totally hated doing household chores and that he never did them – no, it wasn’t like that at all. Harry didn’t mind washing the dishes, or hoovering the flat, or making the bed, or cooking and cleaning, it was just the _laundry._ There was just something about doing the laundry that he didn’t like. He did it when he needed to, but it was just a weird thing about him – he did not like doing the laundry, not at all.

After he had finished putting the clothes away into the basket, Harry rushed into the kitchen where a heavenly smell of bacon and fried eggs greeted him. Niall was a great cook. He loved eating food, therefore it only made sense that he made delicious food for himself (and others – mostly Harry) to consume. Harry was a pretty good cook too, and he baked as well. Niall and Harry were a great pair in the kitchen. Every Friday night, they would make a huge dinner, consisting of a main course, sides and dessert. They would take turns making everything – one week, Niall would make the main course and a side, and Harry dessert and another side, and the next week they would change it around. When Harry made dessert, he normally baked – anything from brownies and muffins to cakes and cheesecakes. Niall, on the other hand, preferred to make things like mousse and trifle, cookie dough and tiramisu.

“That smells great Niall!” Harry exclaimed as he laid the table. Once he had finished, he walked over to where Niall was dividing the food onto two plates. Harry grabbed a plate loaded with eggs and bacon, and sat down at the table, hurriedly shoving it down as he saw that he only had three minutes to eat if he wanted to make it to work on time. After he finished eating, he got up to put his plate away, but Niall stopped him, gesturing for him to leave the plate on the table.

“Just leave it Haz, I’ll put it away. Just get to work now, ok?” 

Harry smiled gratefully, before throwing a quick “Goodbye! I’ll see you in a few!” towards Niall, and clambering towards the door to get his shoes on. He pulled on a pair of white converse, before heading out the door. The library was about a fifteen minute walk away. Harry glanced at his watch – it was 10:15. He wasn’t due to start work until 10:30, so he didn’t need to run to be on time. He walked down the stairs of their complex, before heading out of the main door, and down the street.

Harry got to work exactly on time. He said hello to Luke, the teenage boy who had just finished his shift, as he collected his things, ready to head home.

“Hi, Harry. How are you doing?” Luke answered, glancing over and giving Harry a smile and a wave.

“I’m great, what about you, Lucas?” Harry grinned, knowing how much Luke hated to be called his full name.

“Don’t call me Lucas, Harold,” Luke shot back, smirking. Luke was a good kid. He was sixteen, and went to the nearby secondary school. He was Australian, having moved to England in Year Six, but his Aussie accent was still clear as day.

“Fine, but only if you don’t call me Harold.”

“Done,” Luke laughed. “Anyway, I have to go or my mum will interrogate me. I’m pretty sure she thinks that every time I’m late home from somewhere, it’s because I’ve been doing drugs or something.”

“You know what, I wouldn’t put it past you,” Harry deadpanned, supressing a laugh, but it was painfully obvious that he was joking.

“Hey!” Luke acted like he was outraged, but it wasn’t very good, since he was smiling widely. “Gotta go, see you around Harry!”

Harry beamed, and said “Bye! Have a good day! And, in all seriousness, don’t do drugs!”

Harry heard a laugh coming from just outside the door, meaning that Luke had heard what he’d said. Luke was a  good sport. Harry liked him. He was about two and a half years younger than Harry, but he was fun to hang out with, plus, he didn’t look sixteen at all. That kid was _tall._ And this was coming from Harry, who was far from short himself.

Harry sat down at his usual spot behind the counter. There weren’t that many people in the library at the moment. Most people usually came in around lunchtime, about 12:15ish. Harry still had just over an hour before the main flow of people began. He spent that hour picking up the book he had been reading previously, _The Catcher In The Rye,_ and continued reading, attending to the few people who came to him to return or borrow a book occasionally throughout the hour.

As predicted, at around 12:15, a lot more people suddenly started coming in to the library. Harry was swamped with people wanting to borrow or renew books, and for the next few hours, he didn’t have a minute to spare. His shift ended at 3pm, and when the next person, a petite girl called Jade, came to take over from Harry, the library was still quite crowded.

As Harry made his way outside, he thought he saw a glimpse of feathery brown hair turn the corner – like Louis had. In fact, _exactly_ like Louis had. Their stature seemed like Louis’ too. Harry blinked in confusion, and when he opened his eyes again, the person had disappeared. If they had even been there in the first place. From the quick glimpse Harry had gotten of the person, they had looked like a doppelganger of Louis. Who, Harry wanted to reinitiate, did not exist. Harry sighed. His mind was making things up again. It was like he couldn’t escape Louis – first, whenever he dreamt, and now, while he was awake too. Not that he wanted to escape from Louis – he was Harry’s perfect guy after all – it was just that dreaming of Louis when he didn’t actually exist made Harry sad, and a little depressed.

“Pull yourself together,” he muttered to himself.

Harry pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. It was just one time. He was tired, and he had just been seeing things. He wasn’t going crazy. He was fine. He needed to get more sleep. But then he would dream of Louis. Which Harry didn’t mind doing, as long as the lines between reality and dreams didn’t blur, and he didn’t imagine that he saw Louis in real life again.

Harry looked left and right to make sure no cars were coming his way, before crossing the road. He had remembered that he wanted to get Niall something, and had decided to get him a giant cupcake from the bakery just opposite of the library. People often got something from the bakery to eat while they were reading in the library, and Harry went there frequently when there was a small enough crowd that he could quickly skip out and grab something to eat.

The aroma of the bakery was heavenly. Harry could smell it even before he stepped inside. The glass showcase had various different sweet treats placed inside it, and Harry knew that he was going to step out with not only a cupcake for Niall, but something for himself too. He could never resist the temptations of the bakery.

Carefully contemplating what he wanted to get – hey, food was important – Harry walked over to the counter. After finally deciding on a piece of strawberry cheesecake for himself and a huge double chocolate muffin with chocolate and caramel icing and bits of fudge and tiny white chocolate stars on top for Niall, he placed his order to the nice old lady who ran the shop, Barbara. He had become friends with Barbara after a few visits, and they often chatted when Harry wasn’t in a hurry, or the bakery was fairly empty. However, right now, the bakery was full to the brim with people wanting a quick afternoon snack, so Barbara just gave him a quick smile before getting his order and waving as he collected it and left. Harry returned the wave with a grin and headed back out of the bakery, munching on his cheesecake as he made a beeline towards his and Niall’s flat.

Once he had arrived, he opened the door into the welcoming, familiar atmosphere.

“Darling, I’m home!” Harry called out, in a fake posh accent.

Niall appeared from the direction of the living room, and responded, “Welcome back honey!” in a much higher tone than usual. As he spotted the small piece of uneaten cheesecake in Harry’s hand, he said, “Hey, can I have some of that?”

“Nope,” Harry answered, popping the ‘p’.

“Meanie!” Niall shouted, pouting.

“Hey, let me finish. You can’t have this because I got you something else!” Harry gestured to the white paper bag in his hand.

“Ooh, gimme that!” Niall exclaimed, reaching out for the bag, and taking the cupcake out. His eyes widened as he held it up above his head, acting out the famous scene from The Lion King with the cupcake.

“Harry, dude. I fucking love ya. This looks-” Niall paused and brought the cupcake down to his mouth and took a bite out of it “and tastes absolutely amazing. God. Mmm…”

Niall made noises of pleasure as he ate the cake.

“I love you too Ni. I’ll leave you to it, I guess. I’m going to go take a nap, I didn’t get much sleep last night,”

“Ok,” Niall said, fully immersed in his cupcake. “I’m gonna eat this fantastic cupcake, and watch some Supernatural. Remember to keep some rock salt and holy water on your dresser just in case demons creep up on you while you’re sleeping. Give me a shout if you need any help. I have the exorcism incantation memorised.”

“Niall, you are _way_ too obsessed with that show.”

“Hey! Whatever, just go take your nap and leave me to watch the awesomeness that is Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins in peace.”

“Yeah, ok, see you in a bit,” Harry called as he went towards his bedroom, getting a ‘mumph’ in return from Niall, indicating that his mouth was full. Harry suddenly remembered the bit of cheesecake left in his hand and quickly consumed it, relishing the taste.

Harry stepped into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. As he stripped off his clothes, his mind went back to earlier that day when he thought he had seen Louis. Ugh, he really needed some sleep if he was having hallucinations of hot boys. Who happened to be figments of his imagination, conjured up by his mind. He needed sleep if he was having any hallucinations in general. Hence the fact that he was about to take a nap.

Harry closed the curtains, shutting out the slight March sunlight, which was rippling occasionally as clouds crept over the sun and blocked its golden rays, and then slipped into bed, pulling the covers up over his torso. He wondered if he was going to dream of Louis again. He probably was, since he had dreamt of him every night since the first dream, but then again, this wasn’t night was it. In fact, it was the first time he had taken a nap during the day since the whole thing had begun. Maybe that would affect something, but Harry doubted it.

Harry closed his eyes, awaiting sleep to grasp him. And so it did, gently taking a hold of him and pulling him into the land of dreams.

 


End file.
